


Pizza sucks without you

by lunarsoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: Hoseok misses his boyfriend too much.





	Pizza sucks without you

**Author's Note:**

> so I hadn't written any Wonkyun since december and I missed it a lot. I've been working on a longfic which is Showho, but Wonkyun's been calling me so this shortfic is the result of that.
> 
> enjoy, my lovelies! ♡

Hoseok is bored. And Hoseok misses Changkyun.

It’s hot inside, the summer air damp, causing Hoseok to sweat and his cotton t-shirt stick to his body. He’s lying on his back on his bedroom floor, trying in vain, to cool down a little. 

His table fan is useless, as it only blows out hot air, and Hoseok groans as he sits up. His black shorts stick to his thighs, and there’s sweat running down his temples like he’s been working out, except he’s been lying down for the past hour or so.

The boy has always loved summer. It means a break from the scruciating long hours in class, and the piles of homework. But this summer, it means being away from his boyfriend for two weeks. 

Hoseok really misses his Changkyun. 

He misses their long conversations that extend until three in the morning, sometimes. He misses Changkyun’s deep, rumbling laugh, and the way all his teeth show when he smiles widely. 

Hoseok misses his boyfriend weird quirks, like dancing in the shower after their gym class, completely naked, until Hoseok throws a towel at him; and the way he sticks out his tongue in silliest, most childish way, after that.

The boy misses how Changkyun loves pda, even though he always insists he doesn’t, but a minute later he’s clinging to Hoseok, or crawling onto his lap without caring about who sees it. 

Hoseok misses everything about the other boy. 

It’s a little sad and pathetic how he’s stayed the majority of the school break holed up in his bedroom, sulking and refusing to go out with friends. But he can’t help it that he finds everything boring and dull without Changkyun there.

He only gave in once, after Kihyun had nagged and nagged him for twenty minutes via text, then kept calling him nonstop until Hoseok picked up the phone - because the little shit knew Hoseok wouldn’t turn off his phone, in case Changkyun called.

They had gone out for pizza with the rest of the gang and Hoseok spent all night munching on a single slice of pepperoni; his friends tired of trying to cheer him up. 

At the end of the night, Hoseok then, texted Changkyun:

_[00:00] pizza sucks without you :(_

Of course, Changkyun didn’t reply right away and Hoseok had fallen asleep clutching his cellphone tight in his hand.

Today, however, is the last day he has to endure his boyfriend’s absence. 

Hoseok is just too impatient. And Changkyun hasn’t texted him today yet.

Hoseok tries to rationalize, thinking the other boy is probably on the plane right now, so he _can’t_ text him, even if he wanted to. Sighing, Hoseok stands up from his spot on the floor, and that’s when his cellphone vibrates.

Picking it up from his desk, Hoseok sees he’s gotten a text message from Changkyun and he’s never drawn his security pattern so fast in his life.

_[13:07] ♡ Kyunie ♡: I’m outside your house_

Hoseok drops his phone back on top of his desk, and runs out of his bedroom, and down the stairs as fast as his legs allow; heart beating like a hammer in his chest. His Changkyun is finally here!

As soon as Hoseok opens the door, he’s greeted by a grinning, fluffy-haired Changkyun, with cheeks flushed from two weeks spent on the beach.

Hoseok does nothing short of throwing himself at his boyfriend and enveloping him in the tightest of hugs to which the latter reciprocrates instantly, burying his face in the crook of Hoseok’s neck and inhaling the other man’s scent.

Hoseok can’t believe he survived two weeks 14 days and 336 hours without Changkyun, he really can’t.

“I missed you so fucking much,” Hoseok says quietly, still embracing Changkyun and with no intention of letting him go, in case the other boy disappears.

“I missed you too, baby,” Changkyun replies against Hoseok’s skin and then Hoseok remembers he is sweaty and gross, but he’s too far gone, lost in Changkyun’s arms, - too immersed in the other’s presence and in the fact that Changkyun is _here_ with him - to care.

“Never go away for so long again, please. I was going mad without you.”

“I know you were, but I’m here now,” Changkyun says, chuckling.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Hoseok protests, and finally releases Changkyun from his embrace just enough for them to be able to stare at each other.

“I’m not laughing at you, dummy. It’s just that it’s super cute how much you missed me, and how you didn’t do anything fun while I was away. Like, damn, I didn’t know I had this kind of power over you, Shin Hoseok.” Changkyun is smiling at him, one of those breathtaking smiles that make Hoseok almost convinced Changkyun is the sun, and he’s a mere planet orbiting around him, basking in his light and warmth. 

“Ugh, I wanna kiss you so bad,” Hoseok groans, holding Changkyun’s face with both his hands. The boy’s sunkissed cheeks look such a pretty shade of pink, and Hoseok caresses them lightly with his thumbs. “You look gorgeous.”

“Stop! Don’t say those things, you know I get shy when you praise me,” Changkyun actually manages to blush, cheeks turning a deeper red.

“Let’s go inside so I can kiss you silly,” Hoseok whispers, and allows his lips to graze Changkyun’s for a split of a second, before he pulls away, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand, so they can enter the house.

“Ok, but after that can we get some pizza? I’m starving,” Changkyun says, as he follows Hoseok inside the house.

“We can do anything you want” is Hoseok’s reply.

Summer break is practically over, but Hoseok is not bored anymore, and he no longer misses Changkyun, because they’re finally together and everything feels right again. Even the hot, humid summer air doesn’t bother him as much anymore. 

Changkyun’s sweet lips against his make him forget every discomfort, and every slow, painful hour he’s passed without the other the past couple of weeks.

Later, they order pizza, per Changkyun’s wish, and laugh over Hoseok’s text that one night he’d attempted to go out with his friends.

“That was the most dramatic shit ever,” Changkyun teases his boyfriend, half on top of him, as they lay in bed, with their bellies full and only their pants on, since it’s still quite hot at night.

“I can’t help if I’m this lovesick,” Hoseok pouts, causing Changkyun to give him a quick peck.

“I promise that, next time, I’ll take you with me,” Changkyun cuddles up to him, head resting on Hoseok’s bare shoulder. They’re hot and sticky from the heat, but neither of them mind. Changkyun isn’t going anywhere, not even home for the night.

As they both drift to sleep, happy and contented with finally being with each other again, Hoseok is sure, in his heart, that absolutely _nothing_ sucks when Changkyun is with him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> and if anyone wants to befriend/talk to me/see me cry about writing fanfic, follow me on twitter: [@sidewonkyun](http://twitter.com/sidewonkyun)


End file.
